


Office Recreation (Part 2)

by CombiningPowers



Series: Office Recreation [2]
Category: CombiningPowers, Parks and Recreation, Prasinski - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: Ball-Sucking, Body Worship, Comedy, Cute, Deepthroat, Dirty-talk, Embrace, Face-Fucking, Feet, Feet Fetish, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Innocent, Love, M/M, Naive, Pawnee, Prasinski - Freeform, Romance, Scranton, bj, blowjob, cum, foot, intimate, pec worship, saliva, semen - Freeform, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: After their sudden first-kiss in the hotel room, the two men begin to share their bottled thoughts about the new and unfamiliar situation; opening up about their past experiences. Andy in particular has a realisation about himself as he opens up with the sweet and welcoming Jim, their bond strengthening as time passes. Saddened by the thought of Andy leaving to return to Pawnee in the morning, Dwywer comforts his new friend with his tongue and cock, the two men finally taking a leap of faith and sharing their bodies with one another in a passionate manner.





	Office Recreation (Part 2)

Andy was very surprised. One minute he was wincing at the bright light of the hotel room, the next; Jim was kissing him on the bed. Sure, it wasn’t something he had prepared for, but something deep within Andy’s mind welcomed the action wholeheartedly and Andy kissed back. He had never kissed another person before, but the ‘technique’ came to him naturally, and it wasn’t long before he was fully invested in the action; taking in and tasting as much of the other man as possible. Sure it may have been a sloppy mess, but all the best kisses are. Still unsure about how arousal, lust and attraction all worked in unison together, Andy let his natural instinct take over. Because unlike Andy’s consciousness, his unconsciousneness and psyche did understand what was happening. His erection sprung to life, unshackled by his lack of underwear and he leaned forward, essentially pushing himself into the other party with his body, their lips connected throughout the movement. Jim stifled a small moan as the other man eagerly accepted his offering, surprised but not for a moment hesitant or afraid. Now was not the time for thinking, now was the time for something else; something ... stimulating. Jims forearms wrapped around the back of Andy’s head, one hand also brushing against his scraggly facial hair. He pulled Andy into his embrace, overcome by dizzying passion and raw craving. Jim also felt the throbbing prodding of Andy’s thick cock pushing against his dark blue underwear; but he paid no mind to it; the night was still young and Andy’s lips were far more enticing ... for the moment.

Breaking off the kiss after what must have been the longest minute in the history of the universe, Jim began to blush like crazy, his face essentially indistinguishable from a crimson-laced sunset ... or a tomato; whichever makes you think of red. Andy was actually worried that there might be more blood in Jims face than the rest of his body, as the man was pretty pale already. Especially in comparison to Andy’s more bronzed appearance. “I ... I .. I’m so sorry Andy,” garbled Jim, his arms now draped around his face as if to hide it from the world around him. Andy was bemused. “Sorry? For what? That was awesome,” Andy replied happily, already smiling and chuckling to try and ease the unnecessary guilt that Jim was experiencing. “I guess I ... just got overcome by my emotions ... its been a long while since I’ve ... been with anyone,” Jim replied shakingly, the tinge of his blush not fading for even a second. Andy nodded at the last comment and outstretched his arms, feeling sympathy for the shorter man; and wrapped him up in an embrace. Jim, hesitant at first, didn’t understand what Andy was trying to do, the spark of understanding kicking in shortly thereafter. Letting Andy’s big arms wrap entirely around his slender but muscled frame; the two of them fell back into the now pillow-strewn bed, lying in one another’s embrace after denying their true feelings for one another for too long. As they both rested on the large double mattress, a tranquil and calming aura ignited, creating a soothing yet curious atmosphere. Now was the time for learning. 

“Does this mean your gay?” questioned Jim, now resting his head gently on Andy’s chest; finally giving into what he desperately sought and desired. “Gay? ... What does that mean?” Andy curiously responded, wrapping one arm around Jims shoulder to let him know that he’s there for him. “I mean, I’ve heard it a ton, but I didn’t do science or math’s in school so, I dunno what its supposed to mean.” Jim paused and looked up at Andy, a puzzled grimace plastered his face. “Gay ... like a man liking another man? You’ve never ... heard of it,” explained Jim, “like, you get excited around other men and want to touch an kiss them ... that sorta thing. What we just performed, that kiss ... that would be considered gay.”

Andy was taken aback a bit, really letting the words seep in. If there’s one thing that Pawnee did well, it would be not properly teaching people about sexuality, not when the good old Christian faith continued to exist. Sure, the word had been exchanged several times throughout his life, but never did he think that it meant anything to do with man-on-man attraction. It was hormones ... always hormones. Andy’s never encountered another gay man, even though Pawnee had its own gay bar ... one that Andy’s never attended of course. It all made sense though. Years upon years of built up confusion, its stagnation piling up like rust on the bow of a ship; were washed away at the end of Jims sentence. To Andy, this was the final piece of the puzzle that was needed to connect all his burning questions together. Now he understood why he felt certain ways around Ron and his roommates. Now he understood why he got erections when thinking about thick and shaggy body hair as well as himself in the mirror (#Narcissist). “I’m ... gay,” Andy replied quietly, still sort of experiencing a montage of all his gay moments throughout his life. The icy-pole deepthroating competitions, the nude streaking throughout Ramsett park, the sexual thoughts and images of the men surrounding him. The want to reach out and caress Jim’s soft skin and feel the bristle of his body hair underneath his fingertips. Andy was finally at peace with his inner self, the realization taking precedence over all other obstacles. 

30 minutes passed by without a whisper. Andy was still in a stunned state after the explanation of who he is was laid at his feet. Jim didn’t mind, to be fair he enjoyed the solitude and quiet, he’s never seen Andy in such a state. Although he knew from personal experience that this sort of comprehension took time. In this noiseless situation, Jim became more aware from his other senses. The constant and rhythmic thump of Andy’s heartbeat, the enchanting smell of sweat and body odour, the warmth of flesh upon flesh ... all such previously forbidden pleasures, now unlocked and to be enjoyed at his freedom. “Are you ok?” Jim spoke nurturingly, attempting to recreate the same feeling that Andy invoked earlier. Removed from his thoughts, Andy gazed back at the wide eyes looking up at him, his own reflection captured perfectly in the others brown iris. Not even a camera could take such a perfect still of himself, and he was so glad to have gotten lost in the others magnificent eyes, albeit temporarily. “Yea ... I’m all good,” Andy replied sensually and kindly, “I just had no idea that all these things that I’ve been confused about ... were because I was gay.” 

Jim nodded, understanding where Andy was coming from; knowing full well he was in denial as well about his own interest in men. It was almost like there were two halves of himself, one that was so sure of itself while the other was plagued by distrust and disbelief. Two sides of a single coin, only one remaining face up at any one time. Sure, Jim deep down knew inside his attraction to men, but would still live out a façade in its stead anyway to conform to his own skewed perception. It sucked, but Jim was glad and relieved to finally express himself more truthfully. “I knew from the second I met you that there was no more doubt ... guess it takes a special person to really unlock your true feelings,” Jim spoke softly, “I’ve only just met you Andrew, but you’ve already done so much for me.” Andy chuckled embarrassingly, not used to receiving praise that often. “Guess we both needed one another to figure out what’s what,” Andy replied, still staring contently into Jim’s eyes, wanting to get lost in them forever. Jim was slightly stunned by the others similar logic. The man was full of surprises; good surprises. 

-

“Do you think he’s dead!” Leslie shrieked, head collapsed deeply into her desk; her blonde hair now extremely frizzled after hours of stress-induced brushing. “No Leslie, he’s not dead ... well ... at least I don’t think so,” Ann replied, taking a seat next to Leslie and stroking the top of her head reassuringly. “Oh Ann, sweet and beautiful Ann; why are you such a calm and collected goddess that radiates such wisdom,” Leslie spoke, rising from her desk grave and bringing her good posture back into use. “Um Yup ... that’s me,” Ann awkwardly replied, still not used to Leslie’s enthusiasm despite knowing her for a few years now. Andy had been gone for such a longtime without calling in his progress that obviously he must have died, according to Leslie. She figured out through Ron that Andy didn’t have a truck license, regretting not checking up on these sort of facts before sending him off on his task. She needed to update her binder as soon as possible, can’t let this sort of nightmare happen again. ‘I heard there were cannibals in Pennsylvania ... do you think they captured him and are planning on eating him?” Leslie suggested, a slight hysteria gripping her words. “Leslie, he’s a grown man ... and you need to stop listening to April, that she-devil is pure evil,” Ann stubbornly replied, trying to knock some sense into poor Leslie. “I guess you’re right Ann, as always,” Leslie finally chortled, “I’ll give him another call, god knows it was so stupid of me to trust Jerry with phones, I don’t even think he knows what they are.” Ann nodded in approval, glad that Leslie Knope was now in control of, well, Leslie Knope. With that, Ann left the room after giving Leslie a big hug, leaving the blonde woman alone in her office. It was late now, 8pm to be exact; Ann only came upon Leslie’s request but the office was now pretty much closed, save for the lights and phones. Leslie stared at Andy’s desk solemnly, a mental image of dirt-caked and half naked men feasting on his textured innards darting across her mind. Shaking the intrusion, she reached for her phone and begun dialing, unsure as to why this wasn’t her first course of action. Well, no one’s perfect Leslie, ... no one’s perfect; plus she got to see Ann, so all’s good. 

-

A shrill and sudden vibrating noise filled the silence in the hotel room, undoubtedly recognized as a mobile on mute. Recognizing the phone as his own, Andy rolled out of bed after releasing his hold on Jim and went to scrounge for the device in his pile of clothes. As he undressed hastily and crazily while jumping on the bed earlier, the garments were strewn all over the hotel-room floor. He was still fully naked of course, and boy was Jim having a field day. Sitting up, using a pillow as support and still holding the bed-sheets close to his frame; Jim took in a more intimate view of Andy, finally getting to intensely study the man that had him so profoundly entranced. Fuck ... he is gorgeous as hell Jim thought to himself, essentially beginning to gawk at the other man who was still trying to find and answer the beeping mobile. Andy made it much easier for Jim to appreciate, transitioning from bending over to all four’s while searching; not leaving much for Jim’s imagination to fill in. You’d think that Andy was giving Jim a special show on purpose, accentuating his features and teasing the other man ... although this is Andy, so ... probably not. Jim’s erection began to emerge during the time frame, and who could blame him. Andy’s ass bobbed from side to side, sometimes revealing his tight and lightly pink hole if the angle was right; his muscles bulged in his arms and legs as he stretched and twisted; and his heavy balls swayed in accordance with his ducking and crouching. Whoever was calling, they were responsible for giving Jim one of the best sights America can offer, and Jim’s now slightly leaking member was all the proof you need. He kept his underwear on though, even as the leaky patch around the front began to spread; he had ideas for the future.

“Yello,” Andy quirked, the frequent and annoying buzzing sound no longer filling the room. Even though Andy was on the other side of the room, Jim could hear the pitched screaming that emerged from the device, pitched and garbled as well as unrecognisable. It wasn’t even on speakerphone; and Andy carefully held the phone away from his delicate eardrums. If this were a cartoon, there would be gusts of wind blowing in Andy’s face, in accordance with Leslie’s complaining/crying/screaming/lecturing. “Leslie? How are you boss?” Andy carefully replied back, unsure if his end could even be heard over her noise cloud. The piercing racket dimmed down, and Andy put the mobile device back to his right ear, believing that the worst of her tantrum was now over. Nope. 

“Yes, I’m still in Scranton Leslie, its too late to drive back to Pawnee.” He paused, awaiting a reply. “You told me to drive here, its not my fault I didn’t tell you I have no clue on how to drive a truck.” He paused again, a slight irritation beginning to coat his speech. “Well I did the job Leslie, sorry for not calling sooner, Jim helped me move the printers. Jim’s the Sabre guy Leslie, I’m currently with him at the moment.” Andy quickly made a glance at Jim, who smiled in response, attempting to piece the story from Andy’s half of the exchanged dialogue. “No he’s not a drug dealer Leslie, he’s a great guy ... who I’m sleeping with.” Jim blushed at the comment, unsure if Andy understood the context required for another party to understand that they were literally sleeping together. “Am I being eaten?” Andy curiously stammered, “No, I’m not being eaten Leslie.” Not yet anyway Jim lewdly thought to himself, letting his more sexual side emerge. “Look I’ll drive back in the morning Leslie, no need to worry; I’ve delivered the printers and the jobs done.” 

Jim was slightly hurt by Andy’s last sentence, never really thinking about Andy leaving. True, the dynamics have changed a bit, but that doesn’t really constitute a permanent future for the two men. Hanging up, Andy tossed his phone onto his creased shirt and walked back to the bed, climbing into the soft and warm sheets. “So what are we?” Jim asked, adjusting his tone to make sure he didn’t come off as too aggressive or mean. “I like you Jim, I really do,” Andy cheerfully replied, “there’s something about you that just ... I dunno ... makes me want to touch and love you.” Jim was relieved to say the least, however, he still didn’t know the relationship he shared with the larger man. “But am I just a one night stand?” he asked again, “after this do you just get dressed up and walk out of my life forever?” Andy pondered the question for a bit. “After what?” Andy questioned, still not 100% on the situation. Deciding to skip words, Jim repositioned himself over the lying down man, essentially pinning him between his two arms and kissed him. Not used to be so forward and dominating, Jim was nervous as to the other mans reaction, but Andy’s tongue wanting to find refuge in Jim’s mouth was more than enough to quell his shyness. 

Daringly, Jim shifted his weight and dropped his arms, his body now literally on top of Andy’s. Andy didn’t seem to mind in the slightest and welcomed the additional weight pressing on him, holding the back of Jim’s head and dragging his fingers through the smaller mans hair. Jim moaned at the new stimuli, Andy’s fingers caressing his brown hair was so new to him that he loved every second of it. A mild sweat began to emerge on the two’s bodies, their shared body heat as well as the overlaying bed-sheet acting as a mild sauna of sorts. It only made things better, and it got hotter as the kiss continued, their raw passion transcribing itself through their skin. Removing his lips and tongue from Andy’s, Jim sat up on the other mans stomach, draping his legs on either side of Andy’s torso to evenly distribute his weight. “That,” Jim growled, feeling Andy’s erection pushing against his underwear covered butt. He teased the other man by slowly backing up his rear against the pole, applying pressure to the shaft and angling it slightly down. Andy loved Jims new confidence, finding it incredibly arousing; loudly moaning as the others mans ass pushed against his now leaking member. 

Jim climbed off Andy after grinding against him for a few minutes, not wanting to accidentally cause the other to orgasm ... just yet. Andy, taking this as a switch of position then took Jims hand in his own and decided to try something he’d always dreamed of. Leading the other to the wall adjacent to the door, Andy pushed Jim gently against the solid surface. “What now Andy?” Jim groaned, his erection still pushing against the blue underwear. Taking a similar approach of showing and not telling, Andy pushed himself into Jim, kissing him deeply before slowly dropping to his knees; his tongue licking Jims pecs and torso as he descended, a light trail of saliva lining his body. Reaching the blue under-clothes, he began to rub his face into the other mans crotch, moaning as he took in Jims odour which was now fuelling his own sexual lust. He then began to lick at Jims penis-head through the garment, the wet patch signaling its location clearly. Using Jims stifles and quivers as a guide, he continued to lick and rub the member into his face, letting the pre lightly coat his cheeks. Wanting much more, Andy took the waistband in his teeth, careful to not accidentally bite anything else. 

Like a ravenous animals, Andy began to shake from side to side, the garment tearing slightly and falling off Jim completely, revealing his impressive 8’ erection. Grabbing the shaft dangling in front of his face, Andy lightly began to pump, his right hand grabbed around the base. The skin allowed the movement, and he built up a stead rhythm, applying pressure with his fingers to certain areas of the member. Jim was slightly spasming in ecstasy, grabbing onto the door frame for support as Andy continued to pump his cock. Pre began pouring out of the slit, which was eagerly licked up by Andy, his hot and wet tongue lapping up the salty clear liquid. Andy then began focusing on Jims testicles, the two average sized lumps resting comfortably against Jims inner thighs. Using his left hand, he began to fondle the two packages, knowing just how much pressure to apply with the middle of his fingers to make it pleasant and not painful. Jim was now starting to sweat profusely now, and he could not contain his moaning and carping; he found himself slightly slipping off the wall, his own sweat on his back acting as a mild lubricant. Stopping the pumping action with his right hand, he gave Jims cock a rest as he fully focused on his now ‘prepared’ testes. Taking the extended and ‘loose’ sac in his mouth, he began sucking slowly but firmly, letting his tongue do most of the work. Alternating between the two organs, Andy gave each a good and thorough cleaning; the salty taste of sweat and the tinge of testosterone driving him further and further. Andy’s pre-cum had already started to ooze out, gravity dragging drops of it onto the carpet below. It wouldn’t be long before a noticeable wet blotch formed. Jims eyes rolled back into his eyes as Andy continued to suck and fondle his testicles, the feeling so new to him that the sensation was driving off the wall (literally).

Deciding to finally finish on the main course, Andy removed the saliva-coated sac from his mouth and repositioned himself in front of Jims erection. Taking hold of the throbbing hose again with his right hand, he began lapping the head like a lollipop, making sure the tip of his tongue really brushed against the quaking slit. He hummed slightly while doing so, the vibrations travelling along his tongue and into the sensitive tissue. “Oh Fuck!” Jim wailed, hands clenching into fists as the electric impulse surged through his body. Never had someone given him this much attention, and he continued to let the other man do whatever he wanted to his giving and sex-crazed body. “Just like an icy-pole,” Andy growled, before taking Jims entire length in one go, the tip poking against Andy’s throat, rubbing into the soft membranous tissue. “FUCK!!” Jim screamed loudly, not expecting Andy to deepthroat his entire dick in one go. Moving backwards and then forwards into Jim, Andy set up a bobbing pace, making sure to always take in all of Jim’s pride and joy each time. He stared up while doing so, his beautiful brown eyes making contact with Jims own. A constant slurping noise filled the room as Andy continued to suck and throat Jims cock, the occasional gag also becoming prevalent as Andy chocked slightly on the massive member. 

Jim lost it, his soul essentially left his body as he entered a new state of being. He began screaming softly, each time getting louder as Andy took in more of his cock. Surprisingly, Andy also reached for Jims hands and placed them around the back of his head, signaling to Jim to push him harder into his cock. Complying, he began forcing Andy’s head into his crotch, his fingers grasping at Andy’s hair as he did so. Andy began to choke, but kept going, now grabbing Jims ass and forcing himself even more. It was the smell of Jims pubic hair that really did it for Andy, the sweet and raunchy scent of sweat, pheromones and liquid sex making the deepthroating so worthwhile. It wasn’t long before Jim was evidently close to cumming, and this wasn’t a problem at all. Rolling his eyes back, Andy began increasing his speed, pushing with full force into Jims lower torso, his gagging noises filling the room. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK,” Jim screamed over and over again, now thrusting his 8” man-meat into Andy’s open and wet mouth. With one final thrust, Jim grabbed Andy’s head and kept his mouth wrapped around his orgasming cock as he poured load after load of his salty white fluid into the hot and wet opening. Unable to move away and not wanting to anyway, Andy swallowed the extremely large load; letting the thick and volumous white fluid trickle down his throat. Getting one last deep inhale of Jims entrancing pubic hair, Andy removed himself from Jim, small tears rolling down his eyes as the cock had stretched the back of his throat completely. Coughing slightly, he got back up and deeply kissed the now pleasure-filled man, Jims own electric and raw ecstasy still flowing throughout his body. “I fucking love you,” Jim moaned in between breaths, still feeling the waves of indulgence in his penis. Andy simply replied by deeply kissing Jim, coating Jims tongue with the leftover semen that remained in his own mouth. Sharing the sex liquid, Andy broke off the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting the two falling to the ground as they distanced. 

Having just experienced one of the best feelings of his life, Jim was eager to return the favour, especially as the pre-cum coating Andy’s own cock began to seep down the shaft. Taking a similar approach, he gestured the larger man to lean against the wall, a different wall, as Jims perspiration had all but completely swamped the other one. Letting Jim take control of the situation, Andy eagerly leaned his body mass against the surface, sticking his lower half out to allow easier access to his family jewels. Jim took a similar approach, starting with a kiss, making his way down; but stopped shy at Andy’s nipples. The two buds were essentially begging to be toyed with and Jim was more than happy to give them the loving they deserved. Licking the surrounding tissue of Andy’s left nipple, he let the tissue harden and become slightly more upright. At the same time, he began gently pushing and prodding the right nipple with his dominant hand; using Andy’s reactions to justify how much pressure and force he applied. 

Andy was loving the experience; as his nipples were especially sensitive. “Oh Yea,” Andy whispered as Jim’s tongue began swirling and darting at the sensitive extension, Jim’ hot breath also accentuating the feeling. Jim the swapped over, taking the right nipple in his mouth and giving it similar treatment. It wasn’t long before both nipples were fully upright and slathered in saliva. Grabbing both softly, Jim made his way back up to Andy’s mouth and began French-kissing him, both nipples being stimulated while doing so. Andy began to softly moan in between breaths, but held his composure; although his cock was still pumping out pre at an astonishing rate. Feeling more daring, Jim felt his confidence begin to return and decided to try something new. “Do you like that Andy,” Jim whispered, still rolling the two tender spots between his fingers and thumbs. Andy nodded, biting his lip as Jim began to squeeze slightly harder. Not good enough. Jim then flicked both nipples at once, catching Andy off guard and an especially loud moan escaped Andy’s tight lips. “Do You Like This!!” Jim repeated, sterner and stricter, but without even a hint of anger or aggression. 

“Yes boss,” Andy whispered, giving Jim another kiss. Feeling he had done enough, Jim got down on his knees and came face to face with Andy’s cock. Sure, it was slightly smaller than his own, but it had a much greater girth. There was no way he could deepthroat this monster, not unless he didn’t mind lip and mouth surgery. Unsure of what to do, having never given a Blowjob before or ‘icy-pole competitions’ he simply licked the dangling and throbbing joystick. That seemed to do the trick and Andy began to moan softly, head leaning back against the yellow wall. As there was a considerate amount of pre, Jim slowly began lapping up the salty substance, eagerly mixing it with his own saliva and swallowing it all down at once. He gave it his all though, really pushing the cock into his face as much as possible, and using his fingers to hold it in place as he drilled his tongue into its entire length. Andy was enjoying the feeling very much, a similar sweat starting to emerge from its hidden confines, some areas literally dripping with the saline fluid. Jim payed attention to what was important though, and continued to lick with all his might, also paying special attentiveness to the head. He then suddenly got an idea. Moving back slightly, Jim stuck out his tongue and grabbed Andy’s cock with his left hand; before tapping the fully engorged member on his tongue. All the while he stared up at Andy with bedroom eyes, letting the other party know just how much he meant to him. The sensation was new to Andy, but he enjoyed it nonetheless; the constant friction against Jim’s tongue as well as the look of pure lust that applied itself over Jim’s face made Andy close to bursting.

Deciding that he was done teasing, Jim then slowly began taking the large erection in his mouth, the whole time wondering how Andy could manage such a feat. Knowing he could not fit its entirety, he wrapped his right hand around the base of the shaft and started rubbing in circular motions, using his spit as lubrication. He then began slowly sucking on the large cock, making slight bobbing motions to take in as much as his gag reflex would allow him. This small nodding as well as the handjob seemed to be doing their job, as Andy was experiencing similar symptoms that Jim previously went through. “Oh yea ... wrap that tongue around it,” Andy whispered/moaned, holding onto the bedside table for support as his knees began to slightly shake. Increasing the speed, Jim continued to build up a rhythm, uncaring for the burning pain his right arms muscles were currently experiencing. The salty taste of Andy’s entire penis at once was delicious, layers and layers of sweat building up over time to be washed away once and for all by Jim’s eager tongue. Jim’s tongue also went lustfully crazy, wanting to wrap itself around the cock in its entirety, despite the fact that it couldn’t.

Jim then tried to take in more of Andy’s length, but was stopped by Andy, who put his hand on the others forehead and preventing him from going any further. Feeling especially lewd, Jim’s left hand began reaching for the plump ass of Andy Dwyer, giving it a pinch and a slap as he continued his machine-like sucking. Andy buckled at the action, moaning and half-giggling at the scenario. “Later Jim, there’ll be plenty of ass for you soon,” Andy whined, wiping the sweat from his brow as he continued. Feeling an orgasm about to erupt, Andy backed his lower torso away from Jim, not wanting to bring the nights festivities to an end just yet. “I wanna try something else babe,” Andy whispered seductively, bringing Jim up to his knees by holding his armpits. Jim was slightly disappointed at not being able to finish his lover, but listened regardless. He also caught a glimpse of Andy inhaling his hand, taking in his scent after he helped him up. Gesturing Jim to lie on the bed, Andy prepared himself by licking his lips and wiping the excess sweat that accumulated on his skin. “Time for me to put my foot down,” Andy growled, before grabbing Jim’s feet my their ankles and raising them up.

Half expecting Andy to immediately penetrate him from this vulnerable angle (not that he would’ve minded), Jim was instead surprised to feel Andy’s tongue licking the sole of his right foot. Although ticklish, Jim could still feel his cock rising at the sensation, surprised that he actually quite enjoyed it. Andy was in pure bliss, who knew he had a foot thing? His eyes rolled back into his head as he began to consume more and more of the smaller man’s paws, the taste of compounded sweat and dirt accentuating the fleshy taste. His left foot began to spasm, probably as a result of Andy’s grasp on his right foot. Concentrating, Jim was able to transform the ticklish feeling into a more primal and carnal urge, letting the new sort of wave pass throughout his body. Andy was also breathing quite heavily, his hot breath warming up the sensitive tissue; increasing his overall pleasure. It wasn’t long before Andy began dragging his wet tongue up and down along Jims entire foot, the sweeping motion being picked up by the many nerves embedded underneath the skin. It was an amazing feeling, Jim could not believe how good Andy was at breaching his comfort zone.

It wasn’t long before Andy made his way to Jims toes, satisfied with the lapping love he had given to the rest of the sole. Licking in-between the nicely shaped toes, Andy was in a trance, obviously loving every moment of contact with Jim’s foot. He had also begun to massage the recently cleaned sole with his fingers, pushing deep to massage the tense tissue underneath. Jim moaned at the dual-stimuli, which in turn encouraged Andy to work faster and harder. Deciding to give Andy a reward, Jim moved his left foot to Andy’s stomach, prodding his toes against the chunky mass and letting his heel rest on Andy’s member. Having no experience whatsoever, Jim pulled his left leg toward him to give him better reach of the mans body; and wrapped his toes around Andy’s cock head. This had an immediate effect on the larger man, who was now seemingly broken out of his lustful trance. “Oh Fuck!!” Andy screamed, thrusting into Jims curled toes to build up pressure along his shaft. Still sucking on Jims toes, wrapping his tongue around and along each singular extension, he also began motioning into Jims left foot, creating a machine-like pattern of toe sucking and foot shoving. 

The pattern gave Jim an idea and he took his right foot away from Andy, the whimpering man practically begging for more. Holding the two paws in front of him, Jim created a small gap between them, and let Andy figure out the rest. Initially disappointed, Andy was lustfully surprised on Jims own lewdness, and gladly took part in his plan. Pushing his cock through the gap, Jim clamped down on the spongy organ, leaving just enough room for simple movements. Andy, now fuelled by a desire fire, began thrusting into the gap, his own saliva easing the friction. Although not as pleasurable for Jim, Andy was in orgasmic heaven, his fetish literally wrapping around his physical sexual organ. He began quickening his pace, a low growl building up as. Jim in response, began tightening his grip, using his heels to essentially lock his cock in place. It wasn’t long before an earth-shattering scream erupted from the larger mans figure and thick, thick ropes of pearly white cum sailed through the room, coating (no joke), Jim’s neck and mouth. With so much foreplay and delay involved between the two, it wasn’t surprising how far Andy’s semen had travelled, although Jim was very shocked to have it land right on his face. The others man face scrunched up and he was breathing extremely heavily after the ordeal, but ... not spent in the least.

Feeling more dominating than usual, Andy gestured to Jim to clean up the mess, and Jim was more than happy to oblige. With Andy’s cum still dripping on his face, Jim enthusiastically began licking up the cum that had dribbled from its confines, even going so far as to lick it off Andy’s own foot. “You fucking like that don’t you,” Andy groaned, “lick that cum and swallow it.” Deciding he liked the sensation a lot, Andy’s drive was restored fully and he pushed Jim back into a lying down position. Wanting to experience events from Andy’s perspective, Jim took Andy’s foot in his own mouth, attempting to recreate the procedure that Andy had used not 10 minutes ago. Licking the sole, massaging the toes, dragging his tongue along the length of the foot; all drove Andy into a rut, who had his hands over his head as he tried to contain his pleasure. It wasn’t long before Jim started to get more power-driven, increasing his speed. “Moan for me,” growled Jim, refusing to continue until the verbal exchange was satisfied. Andy succumbed and loudly moaned, not caring who heard anymore. Indulging Andy, Jim then began sucking on several of Andy’s toes at once, humming all the while to further accentuate the stimulation. Andy began to buckle, and his cock sprang back to life, fully erect as if he hadn’t just ejaculated. 

He continued to suck on Andy’s toes until the other man could no longer take it, begging for sweet release. Being the tease that he enjoyed being, Jim instead pulled himself up and got out of the bed. Following with his eyes, Andy was wondering what to do next. Jim answered the question by getting on all four’s, his lightly hairy ass pushed out and upwards, his hole exposed for Andy’s pleasure. “Mount me Andy,” Jim moaned sexually, “mount me and fuck me.”


End file.
